1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display and control device of a powered air purifying respirator including a filter device for filtering off a toxic substance contained in air and a blower device for suctioning and supplying the filtered air to the air purifying respirator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A powered air purifying respirator system includes a filter device for filtering off a toxic substance contained in air and a blower device for suctioning and supplying the filtered air to an air purifying respirator. The blower device is configured to uniformly supply air to the air purifying respirator. The blower device detects clogging of a filter due to external foreign matter to correct air flow. A user may periodically inspect air flow using an air flow display device provided together with the blower device when the user buys the blower device.
Generally, a worker puts the blower device on the back of the worker using a belt. The worker puts the air purifying respirator and the blower device on, and connects the air purifying respirator to the blower using a hose. The powered air purifying respirator system is configured to detect discharge of a battery during operation, clogging of the filter due to abnormality of the filter, or the change of air flow due to foreign matter and to transmit the detected result to sensory organs of the user in the form of a sound or others so that the worker can rapidly take proper measures.
In conventional inspection of air flow, whether the blower device is operated at an air flow level required by a manufacturer is simply displayed using a separately manufactured air flow display device. In conventional correction of air flow, the change in current and the number of rotations of a motor due to pressure at the filter and the air purifying respirator is detected to correct air flow. Alternatively, an air flow sensor may be mounted to correct air flow.
In such a conventional art, however, an error may be generated due to change of air temperature and atmospheric pressure, and different amounts of air may be generated at a correction step of correcting clogging of the filter due to the pressure difference between the air flow display device and the air purifying respirator.
Also, the manufacturer detects the change of air flow in a state in which an outlet of the blower device is fully closed using a hand to inspect whether an alarm is given with respect to low air flow. However, it is not possible to display a clogging rate of the filter.
For reference, a portable air supply apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0074391 (published on Jul. 18, 2005).